Falling Down Rock Solid
by sopdo346
Summary: Its been five years since Allen Walker went to school, now staring high school as a freshman he deals with first love and compettion. How will he make through 4 years of non-stop drama
1. Chapter 1

August 8/12/11

Sleeping. The one word that I love to hear. Sleep until your dreams take control of your body my father would always say. Yet, I never felt like that in years ever since he died. Ever since I lived with my uncle my life was just shit. To make it more badly, I have to intend school again. It's been what? Five to six years since I've been to school. Let's just hope I won't be miserable.

_Allen Walker_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, wake up. You do know it's the first day of school right?" said the red headed man Marian Cross.

"Idiot piece of sh-"

"I'm up!" grumbled Allen Walker, the fifth-teen year old boy with white hair, gray eyes, a red bloody burned left arm, and of course the red scar with a pentagon on his forehead, on his left cheek. Just your typical teenager.

"Uhh, out of all of the years for me to go back to school why now Cross?"

"That is for me to know Allen, now I want you out of this house in ten minutes you hear?"

"_**Weird for him to wake up this early. I shouldn't think much of it; probably has a date later or something." **_

"Hey dumb ass you have least six minutes left to get out of here!"

"Shit!" As soon Allen heard that he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and dressed quickly. Before he left his room he checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a purple stripe long sleeved V-neck, khaki military jacket, black Levis trousers, and some black Converse. Its great having a job and getting clothes you actually liked. Before he left he grabbed his gloves and book bag.

He grabbed an apple and went through the door.

Allen was in the courtyard waiting for the bell to ring looking at his schedule.

"Let's see, I have math first, then gym, science, world history, lunch, English, life skills and music? Some schedule."

"What was that Dip Shit!" Allen turned around to see a big muscular guy screaming at a girl with long raven hair in pony tail- or was it a guy? Allen sure couldn't tell.

"I said, if you want to make us all happy that you should just dive into a ditch and die slowly. It will be a big relief if you just die." The raven hair guy smirked after he said it, which made muscle guy more aggravated.

"You fucking bitch! Do you want me to break you into pieces?"

"I would love to see you try. When and where?"

"You mother Fu-" "That enough!" Allen turned to see who shouted. It was a girl, no older than him. She had green shoulder length hair and violet eyes. For a moment their eyes locked but she turned to look raven hair guy.

"Kanda why do you love to start problems can't you once just chill?" said the girl while glaring at Kanda.

"Che," was all what said by Kanda. He walked away.

"Ivan I apologize of his rude behavior."

"It's alright Lenalee, just tell him not be such a prick."

"I'll be glad too." With that being said they both walked away, Ivan went back to his friends and Lenalee disappeared in the crowd of people.

And then the bell for first hour ranged. Allen went to math class.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

"Welcome class, I'm Professor Yeegre." The man looks like he was ready to retire, having long white hair and a white mustache.

Allen was sitting by the window in the back of the classroom not really caring what teacher was saying.

"Before we start I am going to take attendance," said Professor Yeegre. "Jacob Hamilton?" "Here."

This went about for two minutes when Allen heard _that _name. "Lenalee Lee?" "Here sir."

He notices she was two seats ahead of him. He was the last one to be called, "Allen Walker?"

"Present sir."

"Good, now to begin let's start off about the rules of this class."

For the whole hour Allen couldn't stop staring at Lenalee , it was like his eyes were glue to her. He would try to concentrate on what the professor was saying but he was soon being staring at her. He was about to talk to her after the bell rung but Professor Yeegre called him to his desk.

"Is there something wrong Professor?"

"No I just wanted to say that I knew your uncle and I just wanted an update on how the bastard is doing."

"Oh, well I guess you can say he is doing fine, but may I ask how you knew him?"

"Well, your uncle used worked here of course."

"WHAT? That impossible my uncle is a poor drunken bastard who always out making more debts for me to pay and he always brings home his dates! There was no in hell my uncle was fit to be a teacher!"

"Oh, but he was. One of the best to be in fact. He left because he was having problems, which I can't discuss. Now let me write you a late pass."

"_**My uncle a teacher? That some crazy shit.**_** I'm going to ask him when I get home."**

XXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXx

It was during lunch when Allen saw Lenalee again, he gathers his courage and he walked up to her.

"Hello."

"Oh hello…"

"Allen…. Allen Walker"

"Why hello Allen, I'm Lenalee Lee. I don't I remember you from last year? Are you new to Black Order High School?"

"Uhh..Yea."

"Hey about I show you around? You know to know the place better?"

"That is great." When Allen was about to walk up to her so she can him around the school some guy with red hair showed up.

"Hey babe." The guy grins and kissed her on the cheek. When Allen got a better look on the guy he notices he had bandanna and an eye patch on his right eye.

"Oh! Allen this my boyfriend Lavi; Lavi this Allen Walker he is new here."

"Hey nice to meet buddy!" He smiled and shook Allen hand.

This when Allen realized he had competition.


End file.
